


Fallen Angel

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Accidents, Anal Fisting, Angst, Anti-Hero, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindness, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Cocaine, Cock Cages, Collars, Dark Asami, Discipline, Disfigurement, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced Striptease, Fucking Machines, High Heels, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orphanage, Psychopaths In Love, Puppy Play, Rape, Riding Crops, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Slut Shaming, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stripper Akihito, Stripping, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without love, we are all like birds with broken wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The strip joint was just the meeting place, the strippers meant to be in the background. But all business had stopped. Every eye was intently focused on the gorgeous blond on stage, known only as the Fallen Angel. His face was truly angelically beautiful; full pink lips, a shy, sparkling smile, big blue eyes, high cheekbones and delicate features. He was stunning... and he knew it. His eyes sparkled with confidence as he strode on stage, clothed only in a pink lacey garter, a tiny pair of pink leopard print briefs and a dangerous looking pair of spiked heeled stilettos. The lithe muscles of his shoulders and arms rippled as he moved, his torso tapering to a trim waist, perfectly defined abs, chiseled hip bones and a sensual V dipping down below his waist band. When he turned, he exposed the dip of his back and the round swell of his perfectly round ass, barely covered by the tight stretched spandex over it. He wasn’t tanned like the other dancers and so he almost seemed to glow ethereally under the bright lights, miles of pristine creamy skin begging to be marked. His soft blond hair shining and sparkling as he moved. The contrast was stark with the black background behind him. He looked exactly like his stage name; impossibly innocent and yet incredibly sexual at the same time.

The music cranked up and the boy began to work the crowd the way he was famous for, teasing the men who came to see him by turning around and shaking his plump buttocks, the luscious globes of flesh wobbling in his tiny shorts and threatening to tear the tautly stretched fabric. The men screamed and tossed money at him, catcalling him lewdly and whistling in appreciation. He sauntered over to the edge of the stage and grabbed one man’s head, shoving it into his crotch and rubbing himself against his face. With some encouragement, the man grabbed the elastic around the blond’s smooth thigh with his mouth and stripped the lacy garter off his leg, down over his delicate ankle and high heel. Once it was free the man held it high like a trophy before bringing it down to his nose and inhaling deeply.

The crowd roared as the boy strutted back across the stage and grabbed ahold of the pole, rubbing, gyrating and wiggling against it, simulating masturbation, worshiping it as if it were a giant phallus he wanted to fuck right in front of the audience’s hungry eyes. He grasped the pole with both hands, lifting that perfect body into the air, effortlessly, spinning in the air like he had done it all his life. Like he was weightless. He flew through air, spinning faster and faster until he stopped and flipped, gripping the pole with his thighs, sliding and continuing to spin. He squeezed it between his legs like a cock, finally coming back down to earth, landing gracefully on four inch stilettos that only served to lengthen his already impossibly long legs. He smiled wide at the audience, a charming grin alive with youthful exuberance and recklessness as he jerked the waistband of his pants down further, exposing a hint of golden curls. The crowd screamed and showered him with dollars, one man fainting beside the stage as the Dirty Angel whirled and wheeled on the stage, deftly wriggling his hips free of the clinging fabric until he stripped those tiny briefs off and exposed his bare ass to the audience. He wore only a tiny pink jockstrap, covering the bulge between his pale legs, one strap crossing above his ass and the other two crossing underneath his plump buttcheeks. He looked mischievously over his shoulder and shook his ass again, the flesh jiggling unconstrained this time and then slowly bent over, spreading his heels apart and bending forward at the waist to caress the shaft of the pole with his fingers. He bent further and further, every inch paid for in screams and dollar bills until finally his cheeks spread and pretty pink of his hole was exposed to the entire room. He licked his finger, the other gripping the pole for balance and then slowly moved the spit soaked digit to his crinkled anus, circling it teasingly and then pulling back, the crowd roaring in disappointment as he did. The little blond looked back over his shoulder and winked coyly before finally thrusting his finger inside himself, his narrow hips jerking in time to the beat. Some of the men in the crowd were openly jacking off at this point, hot and bothered by the boy on stage, his privates dangling between his spread thighs, barely covered by the tiny piece of pink fabric, his own slender finger sawing in and out of his pink hole, hips lewdly gyrating to the raunchy music. Finally, he withdrew, and then pressed two of his fingers inside and apart, pulling open his hole, baring his ass so the audience could see just a hint of his blushing red insides before closing his legs and wrapping himself eagerly around the shining silver pole. He squeezed and ground against it, gyrating and wriggling his hips and pressing himself against it as his gorgeous ass rippled with every movement.

It seemed as if he had completely forgotten the audience. His perfect pink lips parted slightly, his head back, given over to the wild abandon of the music. His delicate throat was exposed, a slight sheen of sweat coating his perfect, stunning body as he masturbated himself against the hard metal between his long legs. The song was nearly over, the pace ever increasing, the rhythm punishing. It pushed and the boy pulled, matching every bit of the music’s rising intensity with his own. He worked the pole with with grace and innocent sensuality and blatant need, humping it with his eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure, his hips jerking as he climaxed in his tiny jock, white streams of cum soaking the front of it and dribbling wetly down his inner thighs. Even those who swore they were straight had to fight their body’s reaction to the nubile beauty. Every man in the room wanted him for their own.

But none more so than the golden eyed man seated in the back corner, his piercing gaze locked unwavering, not on the boy’s legs or his hips or his ass, but on his face, memorizing every flickering expression. His nostrils were flared. His hands clenched. He wore the look of a man possessed. A man obsessed, a man for whom one night, one dance would never be enough. He wore the look of a demon who wanted to OWN the dirty little angel on stage and drag him down to hell where he could keep him all to himself. Forever.

-

Akihito walked to the back of the club and sat down at his dressing table with a sigh of relief. The heels he wore on stage were insane, practically forcing him to walk on his toes. He sighed in pleasure as he rubbed the circulation back into his feet. His best friend Kou sashayed over, dressed in a barely there tank top and black vinyl short shorts so tight they rode right up the crack of his ass, practically threatening to slice him in half. Everything was visible, despite being technically covered. Kou smiled, his painted lips curving, “Here you go gorgeous, you nearly brought down the house.”

He handed Akihito a cold bottle of water and the boy gulped it down thirstily, “Thanks man” He wiped his mouth messily, trailing water droplets down over the back of his hand and smearing his lipgloss all over his chin. Kou smirked at him, “You’re helpless. Hold still.”

Akihito held tight as Kou reapplied the peachy gloss and repowdered his face. Kou was obsessed with getting Akihito to wear makeup but younger boy refused most of it. The fake eyelashes and dark eyemakup Kou preferred just made his eyes water and itch.

His friend grinned as he touched up his makeup, “Your admirer is here again!”

He groaned a little inside. “Of course he is.” Akihito muttered unhappily. “Its Thursday, isn’t it?”

He came to the club every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Had for weeks now. Always sat in Akihito’s section, usually in the corner if it was available. He was a complete mystery. All Akihito knew was that he was a businessman who worked nearby. He didn’t even know his name. But he didn’t need to know his name. Akihito didn’t like him. He was creepy. Didn’t matter how good looking he was.

“You gonna get him to go in the back with you tonight? Give him a private dance?” Kou wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The real money to be made at Club Sion was in the back rooms, where the customers could pay to have the dancers do whatever they liked. No touching. But there were toys and all kinds of kinky games to play. Akihito had always been an exhibitionist. It made him hot to be watched. Which meant he was in the perfect profession.

He shook his head in frustration, “No. He always turns me down flat.”

Kou looked at him in confusion, “Wait, all this time he’s been coming to watch you dance, he’s never once taken you in the back?”

Akihito shook his head as he threw away his sticky jockstrap and wiped his groin clean of his juices. Kou tapped his lip, “Thats just…. weird man.”

Akihito just shrugged as he wriggled into his own pair of circulation stopping vinyl hotpants and jerked the micro top on. It was just long enough to cover his perky nipples, but sheer enough that the hint of pink areolas could be seen through the thin white fabric. Sion was written in black script across the front just in case anybody got confused about where they were. Break time was over, it was time to get out on the floor and make some tips and hopefully take some guy in the back by the end of the night. Stripping was the least of his job. Every dancer was required to work the floor for the majority of their shift. He slipped his dainty feet into a pair of high heels, still high, but much more reasonable than the ones he danced in. Kou ruffled his hair affectionately and slung his arm around him, ready to walk out into the club together. Akihito felt a wave of tiredness wash over him and he swayed. Kou looked at his pale face, “You ok man?”

He nodded, “Yea, I just…. need to get some more water, go take a leak. I’ll meet you out there.”

His friend looked concerned, “You sure? Maybe I should go with you.”

Akihito shook his head adamantly, “What do I look like some chick who needs to hold hands to go to the bathroom, get the fuck out of here!” He grinned jokingly and Kou laughed. He left the dressing room and Akihito was alone. He bent over his dressing table and pulled out a small compact mirror, pink and covered with rhinestones. To anyone who didn’t know better it looked just like any other regular cosmetic compact, flipping it open even revealed a small round mirror and face powder. There was another latch though that Akihito had to catch with his nail, that opened up the false back from which Akihito carefully extracted a tiny bag filled with white powder. Keeping his back to the door, he carefully tapped out a small pile, and then using a credit card he separated the pile into two short white lines on the mirror. Rolling up one of his dollar bills, he bent his blond head, placed the straw against his left nostril, holding his right nostril closed and inhaled deeply, sniffing like he had a cold. The first bit was always a bit unpleasant but the cocaine was quickly absorbed through the lining of his nasal passages, numbing up the delicate tissues. Akihito did the same thing with the other line, switching to his right nostril. He then scraped the remaining powder into a tiny pile, careful not to waste even a bit of the precious substance, and then huffed that too.

He sat back with a happy sigh and let the familiar euphoria wash over him. He felt elated, fantastic, like he do anything, be anyone, take on the world. It made him feel happy and awake and sexy and horny. All of his tiredness, anxiety, fear and nervous insecurity was immediately washed away. He forgot where he was, and even why he was here, he became a creature of impulse free of inhibition. He looked in the mirror and grinned, his pupils dark, his nose just slightly reddened. He closed the compact and placed it back in the drawer. He hated that he had to keep it from Kou but he knew his friend would freak out about it. Which was ridiculous. Kou was the only goddamned stripper in the entire club that was clean. Akihito had come in determined to stay clean too, but it just wasn’t realistic. The hours were too long, the work too tiring. His stage fright had been nearly crippling in the beginning. One night before the show, one of the older strippers, Mitarai, had seen him shaking and offered him a hit. Nervous and confused and eager for anything that might help take the edge off, Akihito took it. It had been the best night of his life. For the first time stripping had been fun, all of the eyes on him exhilarating instead of intimidating.

He freely admitted he depended on it now, but Akihito didn’t see it any different than the businessmen who drank four cups of espresso to get them through the day or the chainsmokers filling their lungs with nicotine. He needed it, to keep him awake and energetic and sociable. He had gradually gone from just taking it before going on stage to taking it when he woke up, in the afternoon when he felt tired, after the shows when his high crashed and pretty much anytime he wanted to …. but he wasn’t like a crackhead or anything, he knew he was still in control. He could quit if he wanted to. He just didn’t _want_ to. Akihito admired himself in the mirror. The effect it had on his body was incredible. Akihito had had a good body to begin with, naturally lean with a high metabolism, but thanks to the appetite suppressing effects of the coke, his body was now totally cut, just like all the other strippers, every last muscle toned and defined, not an ounce of fat on him. He circled his tiny waist with his hands, smiling and preening in the mirror, giving his reflection one last jaunty wink before heading to the floor.

There were two sections of tables, both a lower and upper level with a ramp connecting them, easier for the customers to handle once they got a few drinks in them. The upper level had a large bar where pretty shirtless boys handed out drinks to patrons. All the while, other boys, easily identified as strippers by their oiled skin and barely-there underwear, strutted through the maze of tables, smiling, sitting on laps, and occasionally leading business men to a dark back rooms full of wipeable leather couches and dim lights.

The mystery man was sitting at the same table as usual, in Akihito’s section, looking as surly and silent as ever. He slapped a smile on his face anyway. He refused to let the man’s silence get to him. He loved this job, it was fun, easy money, no matter how difficult the customers. And anyways, the guy wasn’t completely immune to Akihito. He had definitely seen that mouth quirk upwards at the corners a few times in response to Akihito’s flirting.

He grabbed an icy cold shotglass and a bottle of their finest whiskey and put them on a tray, holding it gracefully with one hand. He smiled wide as he walked over, swaying his hips just a hint more than usual and placed it carefully in front of his most frequent customer, trying not to let the man see his jittering as the coke continued to flood his nervous system. He leaned over seductively while he uncapped the bottle and poured the liquor into the shotglass, filling it to the brim. The man was incredibly handsome, every inch of him radiating raw power. His shoulders seemed impossible broad in that trademark three piece suit.

“How are you big guy? Long day at work? How about I help you with some of that stress in one of the backrooms?”

The man's eyes stared at him intensely and Akihito could swear he saw a spark of anger ignite in their golden depths. But that was crazy. Why would he be angry? He had done nothing wrong. Akihito felt his resolve waiver. “Or not?” He joked awkwardly, cocking his head to the side slightly, his silver blonde hair falling across his eyes just a little.

“Sit” The man commanded, his deep voice was unnerving and Akihito did as he asked, sitting down so fast it embarrassed him a little the way he obeyed immediately. The guy just made him so nervous. And if he was being completely honest, he was a little bit afraid of him. Maybe more than a little bit. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his naked thighs. This was the part he hated most. The man always made Akihito sit with him. Sometimes for hours. Not saying one word. Akihito had complained about it with the club manager once and the club manager shrugged, “What? He pays you right?”

“Well, yea” Akihito had said. He paid him more just for sitting there than Akihito could make taking half the floor into the back rooms.

“Then what have you got to complain about? Guy pays you to sit there and look pretty. Bet most of the other boys in this place would kill for a customer like that. Make the weirdo happy. Be grateful.”

Akihito was grateful. Kind of. He got to sit down and rest while all the other boys hustled in high heels. Some nights could be torture. But then again…. there were different kinds of torture. He could feel those hot golden eyes almost glaring at him, taking in every inch of overly exposed skin. He couldn’t help fidgeting and twisting in his seat. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs making his skin crawl or the man’s creepy stare. He knew that the heat in his gaze was more than lust. There was anger in it too. And he didn't understand it, but it made him incredibly uncomfortable. The businessman made him sit beside him through four more acts and pour his drinks for him, the only communication between them when he waved his hand and Akihito would refill his shot glass. Akihito tried to keep his eyes off of him but he couldn’t help it. Just like every time, Akihito felt his gaze drawn back to him again and again. Studying him under his eyelashes as if he could learn more about him if he stared long enough. Who was he? He was so mysterious. So handsome. His skin was perfect, unmarked. All the times he had come into the club, the only words he had spoken were to place his drink order. Akihito often caught him staring at him as well. He never looked away though or acted as if he was embarrassed by being caught. At first Akihito had flirted and chatted with him, hoping for some sort of response, but he never got one. Finally he gave up.

With each visit, the man’s golden gaze weighed on him.

They sat in silence until finally the man pressed a roll of bills into Akihito’s hand and Akihito knew he was dismissed. He stood, bowing low and awkward, “Thank you sir, I hope you have a wonderful evening.” He looked up flirtatiously through his naturally long thick lashes, “I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

The man grunted but he shoved another wad of bills towards Akihito, waving him away dismissively as he lit a cigarette. Akihito took the proffered money with another quick bow, tucking it into his underwear and then scurried away as fast as he could in three inch heels.

Now was the part he hated second worst. The man never left right away. He always stayed, watching Akihito from across the room. The possessive look in his eyes burned Akihito’s skin when he talked with other patrons, when he leaned too close or laughed too loud or someone fondled him. Which was absurd because all of those things were as much a part of his job as the dancing. Regardless, Akihito felt every minute of the man’s presence with an uncanny awareness. Months of his unwavering gazes made him nervous and it was nothing he could explain, put a finger on, but he smelled like trouble, with a capital T and Aki wanted none of it.

Akihito smiled and served the next customers to sit in his section. He made them laugh with idle chatter and quick banter, hoping to make each person’s day just a little better, all while seducing them with his eyes and pointedly ignoring the dark cloud watching him from across the room. The stares only grew more thunderous and intense when Akihito flirted or sat in one of the patron’s laps. Akihito didn’t know why he even cared. He had certainly never asked Akihito to sit in his lap. Kou thought he was just shy, but Akihito felt differently. There was something off in those golden eyes. Something dark. Something twisted. Something that scared the life out of him.

He walked over to the bar to pick up a special drink order for one of the customers and Kou sidled up to him while he was waiting for the bartender to mix it, leaning down to whisper in Akihito’s ear, “He fancies you”

Akihito jumped at Kou’s whispered statement. He hissed back, “He’s creepy….he just stares at me. He never says anything. It makes me feel strange. He's like, angry, all the time.”

“Well I say he’s just shy. And anyways, he’s a HUNK”

Akihito smirked, “You think any man over six feet tall is a hunk.”

Kou had a thing for big men. The bigger the better. Which was good because Kou, while beautiful, wasn’t exactly short, especially in high heels.

He had to agree with his friend this time though. The man was drop dead gorgeous. Thick midnight black hair crowned his head. He had a strong jaw and full lips, a noble looking nose. His face was enough to make most women swoon even without his gorgeous, penetrating eyes. Dark lashes and a unusual golden color that made your skin tingle. Akihito would know because those golden eyes never left his bare skin the entire time the man was in the club. And he was tall, too tall. Well over six feet, he towered over Akihito on the few occasions they had brushed up against each other in passing, even with Akihito wearing his stilettos. They were a complete mismatch on size. Akihito knew he was tiny, but the large man made him feel impossibly small. He would crush Akihito’s petite five foot five frame in bed. He had massive, broad shoulders under those slick three piece suits and once he had taken his coat off and rolled his dress shirt up over massive forearms, thick with muscle and veins, like a bodybuilder’s, his hands large, his fingers long. Hot. One of the first things Akihito noticed about men. Large, strong, beautiful hands turned him on more than he would like to admit. And the man’s hands looked very strong. Despite his creepiness, Akihito couldn’t help but wonder what lay underneath his clothing. The occasional bulge he glimpsed under his expensive suit pants promised a nice surprise to whoever was lucky enough to being on the receiving end of that… package. But despite Akihito’s attraction to his body, the man’s wretched personality was more than enough to turn him off.

Akihito cleared his throat and tried to distract himself with the other patrons, one of the drunker ones reaching out and tipping Akihito over and back into his lap. He was fully occupied pushing the man’s fumbling hands away from his butt and out from under his shirt when a chill crept up his spine and he looked up. Those scorching eyes bored a hole in him as the tall man stood, shrugging his suitcoat back into place, angrily striding past Akihito, walking closer to the boy than he really needed to.

Aki called a grateful “Thank you! Have a nice evening!” after him, but the giant man gave no indication that he heard. He scowled at the man’s broad back. Rude. As soon he was gone Akihito turned his attention back to flirting with his more sociable guests. His shift was almost over. He had several offers to go in the back rooms but he didn’t take them. He had made more than enough money thanks to his mystery man, but in the same token, he had ruined Akihito’s high.

He quietly pulled on his jeans and worn T-shirt, stuffing his feet into scuffed sneakers as the rest of the dancers laughed and joked around him, a few in the corner openly snorting lines off a glass tabletop.

The cool night air swirled around him, going right through the thin fabric of his hoodie, racing down his spine. He shivered in the wind, hugging himself tightly to block out the wind. As he got closer to his apartment, he felt a sudden sense of unease come over him, his eyes swept the quiet streets behind him but nothing was amiss. He continued on, his steps quicker than before, unable to shake the sense of foreboding.

His heart was racing in his chest as he walked faster. He could swear he could hear footsteps echoing his own, but every time he looked behind him he saw nothing but shadows. He shook his head at himself but Akihito picked up the pace, walking even faster. The sound of the footsteps behind him increased too. Akihito gasped, choking on his fear. His terror rose to a state of panic and he began to run, throwing himself into a dark alleyway and hiding behind a cluster of trashcans. He peered into the street. The sound of the footsteps had stopped. All he could hear were the sounds of a sleeping city. A dog barking in the distance. A baby crying somewhere. He waited for a long, long time but heard nothing, finally sighing and standing up. He felt so stupid, but it wasn’t the first time the cocaine had made him feel jumpy and paranoid. Maybe he really should try to cut back. Just a little.

His legs felt cramped as he walked slowly to the edge of the alley. Almost as if in slow motion, a dark figure moved to stand in front of him, blocking his path. To Akihito’s frightened eyes he looked enormous, like a giant monster made out of the darkness itself. Akihito stood stock still, his feet pinned to the ground, terrified by the burning fury in the golden eyes that were fixed on him.

He took one small step back and saw an angry glance shadow the man’s face. His powerful arm reached out for Akihito and the boy screamed, running away. The wall at the end of the alleyway was tall, much too tall for him to jump, but perhaps he could climb up on the dumpster and…

The man loomed over him from behind grabbing him and pinning him back against the hard brick wall, his strength effortlessly subduing the much smaller boy, his powerful hands easily trapping Akihito’s thrashing arms and pinning them up by the wrists. He held both of Akihito’s small hands in one large paw, gripping the fragile bones tightly. Akihito turned white as a sheet as the icy gaze speared him. He stared back with wide-eyed helplessness, knowing that he was no match for this hulking man. His face was in shadow but the stony set of his strong jaw said that he would tolerate no more shit from Akihito. He leaned forward and his breath was hot on Akihito’s cheeks as his other hand pressed something up against his face. He gagged as the sickening smell of ether flooded his nose. The man pressed it tightly against his face, keeping it snug against his mouth and nose so that with every intake of breath, he sucked in fumes.

The merciless golden eyes never left Akihito’s terrified blue ones. As tears rolled from the corners of his eyes, the face softened, but his grip remained firm. Aki’s eyelids grew heavy as more fumes were breathed into his lungs, fogging his mind. He tossed his head from side to side, to clear it, but the steady influx of fumes was only making him groggier. His long lashes fluttered as he tried to stay awake, but the struggle was futile and his eyelids finally slipped closed and stayed that way. He slipped into unconsciousness, sagging limply. His small, helpless body was lifted into the man’s arms and laid gently on the expensive leather of a luxury import. His wrists and feet were bound before the black Mercedes began to roll forward, carrying the Fallen Angel off into the dark night.

-

 

**To find out more about me and my writing come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


	2. Chapter 2

 

Akihito awoke with something pressed against his face and a throbbing headache. He instinctively attempted to move his hand in an attempt to rub his forehead, but his arms wouldn’t move. He was immobilized and fear sent his heart racing. He was lying prone, his arms were fastened above his head, his legs were spread wide apart and his ankles were strapped, keeping his legs restrained.

He could feel more straps, around his upper thighs and even his hips. There was one around his collarbone and another crossed his forehead, keeping his head down on the table. He couldn’t move at all. The strap dug into his neck as he shook his head trying to get away from whatever was pressing against his face.

“Relax” commanded the voice, deep and low and right above his head. “Its just an oxygen mask Akihito, it’ll clear your head and get rid of the pain”

He gulped in the clean air, grateful for the receding throb in his head. Gradually his mind cleared and the mask was removed from his face. Footsteps echoed in the darkness and a door shut in the distance, leaving Akihito alone.

His eyes were wide, but unseeing, sweeping side to side, but he couldn’t see anything. For a moment, he thought perhaps he was blindfolded again. Nothing but inky blackness met him. But he wasn’t, it was just THAT DARK, wherever he was. He couldn’t make anything out. He could smell fresh paint though… and cleaning supplies.

“Hello? Are you there? Please…please let me go!” He begged, his voiced echoed in the darkness, sending a shiver up his spine.

Even knowing he risked incurring the wrath of the man that held him, he continued to call out for help, hoping that by some chance, some coincidence, he might be heard and saved. He screamed until his voice became hoarse and nothing came out but a throaty whisper. He didn’t understand that this room had been built over the past few weeks, just for this purpose, to silence the screams of the one held inside. A special, secret room. Tears wet his cheeks and left a salty trail down his neck as they followed gravity. Sobs wracked his body as he realized it was hopeless, no one was coming to his rescue.

Time folded in on itself as Akihito lay in the dark room, his mind haunted by images of battered and abused bodies and terror filled screams. Finally, the door clicked open and he could hear the clicking of shoes on the polished concrete floor. The sound punctured his horror stricken brain and his body shook violently as the bitter taste of fear flooded his mouth. The sound was slow and deliberate, almost as if trying to terrorize him with its slowness. His heart pounded in his chest until it was all he could hear. It felt like there was cotton in his ears, in his mouth, it was so dry. He strained to hear, anything at all, trying in vain to turn his head. Suddenly a bright light was turned on, like the spotlight that shined on him when he performed. It burned his eyes and he closed them in pain, trying to get away from the light.

A deep voice rumbled from the dark beyond the spotlight, “Now, now. I happen to know you like it when strangers look at your body. It turns you on doesn’t it?”

He turned his head trying to see who was speaking but he couldn’t see anything at all, couldn’t move his head to escape the bright light that was just as blinding and disorienting as the darkness had been. The man’s voice was terrifying, far more terrifying than it had been in the club. It is so calm and commanding, yet so dangerous, so cruel. There was a strange familiarity to it, but that only terrified Akihito more.

The big pair of hands slid up his long smooth legs, slowly, as if to savor every inch of his carefully waxed skin. Thick fingers danced their way over his heaving chest, brushing his nipples. Akihito screamed as large hands slapped down on either side of his head. He was standing over him, behind him. The deep voice boomed right beside him, causing another quick intake of breath, his eyes still tightly squeezed shut, his entire body quaking in his bonds.

His deep voice was almost mocking, “You’re a slut aren’t Akihito? I’ve been watching you dance now for months and months. Watching you wag that pretty tail of yours at all the men who pay to see it. That means you’re nothing more than a whore doesn’t it?

His head thrashed side to side as he spit out, “NO!” in a hoarse whisper, all he could manage after the long bout of screaming for help.

He could hear the mocked surprise in the other man’s velvet voice, “No? Are you sure about that?”

His lips were now just over Aki’s, brushing over them softly as he spoke. His face was just a shadow but he could feel the other man’s breath in his mouth. It smelled good; intoxicating. Akihito whimpered as his rough calloused hands began to caress his helpless body. Slow careful footsteps followed the brush of his hands down Akihito’s chest and belly, groin and thigh. He moaned as he fought for control of his breathing, of his fear. Those hot hands were on his feet now, tickling the sensitive skin in the middle and grasping the arches.

He moaned as the man’s hands began to wander back up, his footsteps coming around on the other side now. He stroked the hollow of his hip, pressing on the spot he knew would be sensitive, tickling it with the tips of his fingers until Aki shivered. The man in black chuckled low in his throat. Then he continued up, petting the soft skin of Akihito’s tight tummy, the underside of his chest muscles, then his thumb grazed his partially erect nipple. Akihito gasped and then suddenly both hands wrapped around his chest, the fingers squeezing and his thumbs stroked the rosy peaks. They reacted to the stimulation quickly, hardening into little nubs. Shame filled Akihito’s mind. His cheeks flushed in the darkness. How could his body be reacting in such a way? Fear should have overpowered any pleasure he might have felt from his stroking hands, but it didn’t. Instead his nipples tingled blissfully from the gentle caresses. And he could feel the arousal warm in his belly, blood rushing to his cock. Humiliated tears filled his eyes. He shouldn’t….shouldn’t….

He whimpered, “Please, please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone”

The man just laughed at that, low and dirty with a hint of a growl. He pinched Akihito’s sensitive nipples HARD and he gasped. He began rolling them, twisting them in his fingers and it made Aki squirm, warmth spread down his body as pleasure engulfed his senses. He bit into his full lower lip as he fought to deny the feelings racing through his traitorous body.

“You know better by now, don’t you? You know I’ll never let you go. Naughty little slut. Pretty little cock tease. Your days of teasing are over, you know, its time to pay up.”

Akihito whimpered, “No please, I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry….”

"No you aren’t sorry yet, but you will be. By the time I'm done with you, you’ll be a very, very sorry little slut. Dancing naked for all those men to see your pretty body. Showing them your sweet little hole. Filthy little whore. I’m going to be the only one you dance for ever again, the only one who gets to see that sweet little ass from now on.

A hand slipped under his bottom and squeezed the full globe of his bottom. Akihito twisted trying to get away but it was useless. The man squeezed and fondled his flesh like meat in a butcher’s shop.

"Dirty Angel." The other hand came up to pinch Akihito’s nipples, gently. "Making my cock so hard with your dancing, bouncing that ass right in front of me, shaking that slutty tail.” He began to pinch and roll Akihito’s nipples cruelly, pulling the tender nubs ruthlessly until the boy cried out in pain.

“Naughty little tramp, I’m gonna make you pay for all those nights you made my cock ache. All those nights you showed off what was mine. And you ARE mine.”

Suddenly Akihito felt the table underneath him move, the hum of machinized gears slowly tilting the table he was tied to upright. He could see, now that the bright light was out of his eyes, even though it still shone on his naked body and sweat glistened skin. Even though he knew who had kidnapped him, the sight of his mysterious customer still sent shivers of terror through his retrained limbs. He stood in front of him, his golden eyes cold and full of punishment. His height was intimidating and he said nothing as he menacingly pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, his muscular arms rippling. Gone were the slick three piece suits, he was dressed only in a tight fitting black T-shirt and black jeans. Akihito stared in terror as he pulled on the gloves, one at a time, ominous and terrifying, a silent threat. His heart froze in fear as the man flexed his big strong hands, the leather creaking. Those angry golden eyes never left Akihito’s pale face. He came to stand in front of him, towering over the petite boy; enormous and dark. Akihito stared up at him, squirming in his bonds. He had never felt more naked and more vulnerable in his life. He whimpered and trembled as the man gently caressed his cheek, the leather soft and smooth and cold on his skin.

"Such a pretty slut." His fingers drag over Akihito’s lips, callously thrusting his thumb inside and jerking the boy’s mouth open, gripping his jaw in one strong hand. Akihito was too afraid to resist, terrified of what might happen if he bit down. The man stared coldly at him. Unsure of what he wanted him to do, Akihito hesitantly began to suck on the leather pressed between his lips. The man’s golden eyes glittered in anger and his other hand whipped through the air and cracked against his cheek, jerking Akihito’s head to the side as far as the straps would let it. He slapped him again and again, his face expressionless, as he battered the boy’s tender face, turning his cheek bright pink, tears welling in his lovely eyes. The man was merciless, the leather making each smack hurt worse than bare skin. He didn’t stop until Akihito was dazed and disoriented, both of his cheeks bright red and stinging.

He then released the straps that bound Akihito to the table and tossed the boy over his shoulder, dropping him roughly onto his belly onto a padded leather bench. More leather straps were tightened around his wrists and ankles and the back of his thighs, keeping him from escaping. Akihito jerked in terror as the man moved behind him.

He began to crank something and Akihito could feel something spreading his legs, wider and wider and wider until he groaned in discomfort, his legs forced into the splits. The man knew he wasn’t hurting Akihito, it was a dance move he did on stage all the time, holding the difficult position, his legs spread wide as wads of cash rained down on him. Sometimes he even did it in midair, circling the pole with his legs thrown wide open, inviting everyone to take a look. He gasped, twisting his head to try and see what the man was doing. He stood between Akihito’s thighs, his dark head bent low to Akihito’s buttocks.

He jumped as the hot breath blew up into his asscrack and across the sensitive skin between his legs. He heard the lewd sound of the man inhaling deeply, scenting his ass. Strong hands fondled his toes and then slid up his toned calves and taut thighs, squeezing his ample buttocks.

"I've watched you dance with my cock so hard, my balls aching with the need to fuck this perfect little ass. Slutty little ass, wiggling around on stage in those tight shorts, spreading your legs for everyone to see. Fucking whore."

His voice became angrier and angrier, his strong fingers digging bruises into the boy’s pale skin as Akihito whimpered and writhed in pain, tears filling his eyes. The man was crazy. Crazy and obsessed and angry and he was completely at his mercy.

The litany of insults and verbal abuse continued, “Showing off your hole, so pretty and pink so everyone who wanted to look, anyone who wanted to see. But they didn’t appreciate you the way I do. They weren’t worthy."

His voice was filled with jealousy and madness but suddenly his hands were gentle again, petting the smooth pink skin of Akihito’s soft anus. He nudged him there, stroking and swirling his finger around it. Akihito flinched, the tight ring of his hole spasming as the man drug a rough finger over the rim of his hole.

“How many men? How many men have you fucked with this slutty naughty hole?”

Akihito whimpered, pressing his face against the leather over the bench he was bent over, his head down, his ass held high, his legs spread wide, the tender opening of his body bared for anything the insane man holding him captive might do to it. He shook in terror. He knew the crazy jealous man wasn’t going to like his answer.

The man pulled his hand back and walloped Akihito’s buttock with the flat of his leather clad hand. He heard the crack of the hit before he felt the pain, searing like lightning up his spine. He arched his back in agony, his anguished howl rang loud in the small room and he dropped his head, beginning to sob.

Gentle fingers rubbed the sting out of his bottom as he wept, but then that dark dangerous voice slithered over him again, “Tell me Akihito, tell me how many men you've whored yourself to. I’m going to beat this pretty little bottom of yours black and blue no matter what, but if you don't tell me, I’ll do something much, much worse.” He gripped Akihito’s testicles firmly, tugging on the tender glands just hard enough to send pain menacing into his groin. Aki moaned and tried to think, trying to count the number. He hadn’t always been sober and he had almost always been high on something or other...

“Uh.. thirty… maybe. I think…”

“Thirty. You think.” His voice was thick with sarcasm and so cold it felt like ice on his skin.

Akihito nodded, streaking the leather under his face with tears and snot.

The degradation began anew, “You let thirty men fuck your naughty little hole. And maybe more since you’re so slutty you can’t even keep count. Fucking whore. Whoring your little ass out. MY ass. I own that skanky little ass of yours now and I’m going to punish you for every cock you fucked that wasn’t mine.”

He growled and smacked a thin leather riding crop against his palm. Akihito looked at it, every muscle in his body freezing. His terrified blue eyes looked up at the cruel, handsome man. He smiled menacingly at him, “I’m going to make you scream for that slut. Thirty lashes on that slutty ass of yours I think will be sufficient to make you regret your whorish ways.”

The crop whistled through the air in front of Akihito’s face, frightening him even more.

“P-please don’t. Oh please.” His voice was shivery and weak. Akihito hated how frightened he sounded.

The man moved to stand between his legs. A cold, leather clad hand caressed his smooth, trembling buttock, “No, no my pretty slut. You need to learn how to keep those pretty legs of yours closed. Thirty lashes will be a good start.”

Akihito moaned in terror, his legs were held so wide apart he could feel the air between his crack, everything private was visible, his vulnerable cock and balls dangling between his widespread thighs.

The boy had never been whipped before so he had no idea of what to expect, which is why Akihito didn’t even scream with the first stroke. His mouth fell open and a garbled noise came out of it. But he didn’t scream. The man had laid the riding crop right between the boy’s spread thighs, slicing it straight into his delicate little split, viciously striking the delicate opening of his body with the cruel leather.

"Naughty little hole"

‘SWAT’

He slashed the riding crop up between the boy’s legs again, making sure to strike the flat of his taint and flick the tip into his delicate anus. Akihito’s lips moved, but no sound came out. He looked like he was choking. The look on his face was of utter horror and shock. His asshole felt like it was on fire.

“Letting men fuck you, anybody who could pay, selling yourself like a common whore. Degrading yourself.”

He cracked the riding crop again, delivering another burning, blistering lash directly onto his hole. 'SWAT'  This time Akihito screamed, jerking convulsively in his bonds, yanking on his restraints.

“Why did you do it? Can’t you see how special you are? Why would you let them touch you? Defile you? You’re better than that. BETTER THAN THEM.”

Akihito could hear sadness in his voice, confusion and it scared him just as much as the cold anger. He whimpered and shook his head, unable to answer the questions, unable to speak, pulling against the leather straps, trying desperately to close his legs and protect his poor little hole. The man brought the crop down again, his aim was impeccable and he concentrated solely on the opening of Akihito’s body, ruthlessly torturing the most tender part of any human being. He struck it over and over again, ‘SMACK - SMACK -SMACK’, yelling at him all the while, “WHY? WHY would you let them use you? Why would you pass yourself around like a two bit piece of trash? A filthy, common prostitute. That ass is not yours to pass around. It's mine. MINE! MINE! MINE!”

He placed one more blistering stroke across his delicate perineum and anus and then began to lay stripes up and down Akihito’s full resilient buttcheeks, each strike making the flesh wobble, a red line blooming instantly. Tears soaked his face as he bawled like a baby, his cute little ass throbbing in pain, thoroughly punished for teasing all those cocks, for looking so pretty, so tight, and so, so trampy.

He covered Akihito’s pretty bottom with crimson stripes before pausing to admire his work, “I’ll keep your little sluthole like this all the time if I have to, so puffy and red. Your hungry, skanky little twat all swollen up shut to keep you out of trouble.”

Akihito whimpered, shifting on his knees, wiggling around in discomfort trying to find a way to ease the throbbing pain radiating from his tortured hole. The man slipped his leather covered fingers across his smooth skin, his hands wandering across his ass cheeks, pressing into the welts and making Akihito moan, “Or maybe not. Maybe you’re such a whore you won’t even care how much it hurts, just so long as you get something in your slutty little snatch.”

He clucked his teeth sternly and Akihito began to cry again, great rivulets of tears flowing down his poor red cheeks. Strong thumbs pressed into his bottom and spread it even further open so the man could get a full view of Akihito’s tortured crease. It was fiery red, his tightly puckered opening swollen and inflamed. The perfect white swell of his plump asscheeks was now marred by a criss-cross of red stripes. They trembled and swayed enticingly as Akihito cried silently, his thin body heaving in silent sobs. He jerked in his bonds as he felt something circle his tenderized hole, terrified that he was now going to rape him.

“No, oh please, no-o!”

After so many cruel lashes, his poor asshole was bright red and exquisitely sensitive. He stiffened as he realized he could feel the man’s hot breath there, soft as satin, so incredibly gentle compared to the cruel way he had spanked him. His head rolled side to side in confusion, long lashes wet with tears, unable to understand why he was doing this. His entire body jolted when a wet tongue flicked against his ring, slowly and gently moving to cover his entire abused hole. His wet mouth suckled almost gently on it, soothing the aching fire in his bottom, his tongue poking at his opening, massaging out the sting. He shivered at the incredible sensation, his every nerve on fire, his entire existence reduced to the soft touch on his anus.

“Poor little slut. You can’t help it can you? You need this. Pretty little cock hungry whore. I know what you need. I’ll take care of you. Took your punishment so well, I know you’re sorry. Tell me how sorry you are baby.”

Akihito gasped, his voice wet and hoarse as he tried to speak, too terrified to even think of disobeying, “I’m s-sorry.”

"Tell me what you’re sorry for," he commanded, and Akihito said it, softly, meekly, so fully humiliated, he could barely choke out the words, “I- I’m sorry for f-fucking other men.”

“How sorry?”

“Very sorry. I’m v-very, very sorry.”

“And will you ever do it again?”

Akihito was trembling, a quaver in his voice as he answered, “No, please, no. Never again.”

"You’ll say 'No, Sir’ to me," he said, with a bit of force.

Akihito hesitated, and it cost him. The man’s leather clad hand spanked down hard on his already throbbing ass, relighting the fire under his skin. Akihito screamed in pain, “No, SIR!!!”

He began to cry again as leather covered hands rubbed gentle circles on his abused flesh, simultaneously soothing and hurting. “And will you ever dance for other men again?”

He shook his head, bleating helplessly, unable to answer.

The man’s voice was a low, menacing growl in his ear, “Will you ever spread those legs on stage again, dancing like a little tramp in your tarty pink panties, bending over so everyone can see your pretty, nasty whore hole?”

The boy’s whine was pitiful and he knew it, “Nooo sir.”

“And who does your little slutty boy cunt belong to?”

“You, sir”

“Say it whore. Tell me who this filthy twat belongs to.”

Akihito swallowed hard, he was going to make him say it, drawing out his humiliation. His face blushed scarlet red in embarrassment, his voice quavering, “My fi-filthy.. twat… belongs to you. Sir.”

The man hummed in approval, “That’s right. You’re mine now. My little angel again. You’ll only dance for me now.”

The ominous words were filled with a sinister threat, the threat that this was no simple rape, no catch and release, the man who held him intended to keep him…. or possibly kill him. Akihito’s entire body was trembling, even his little pink toes curled up on themselves in fear. The man didn’t pay him any attention. He slicked his finger and swirled it around Akihito’s swollen puffy anus, pressing and tugging against his crimson rim. The boy whimpered and bit into the soft skin of his arm as one long finger slipped inside him, easily finding his sweet spot and beginning to work on it, skillfully turning Akihito’s own body against him.

“You knew exactly what you were doing to me didn’t you? Wagging that tight ass in front of my face, batting those pretty eyes at me, tempting me, haunting my dreams. This is all your own fault you know. What did you think would happen? Did you think you would always be the one in control? You knew what you were doing but you didn’t understand that it was only a matter of time slut, before you teased the wrong cock. You were playing with fire baby boy, and it was only a matter of time before someone saw that ass and just HAD to have it, anyway they could. Only a matter of time before a stranger waited for you in a dark alley after work and held you down with a knife to your throat or a gun to your head and made you scream and scream and scream. And when they were done with your body my little precious baby, do you know what they would have done to you?”

Akihito grunted at a particularly vicious jab of his long thick finger against his soft fleshy walls. It felt like the man was trying to burrow into him, just his one finger feeling bigger and more invasive than any cock he had ever taken. His cock was hard and throbbing between his legs, weeping precum in steady droplets. Akihito wanted to die from the shame and the fear. How could he be aroused, even as the man spoke the most terrifying words he had ever heard straight into his ear..

“They would have used your perfect little body like a fucktoy, dumped their filthy seed in your nasty hole, degraded and defiled you and made you bleed and then? Then, they would have killed you. Choked the breath out of you or slit your throat or put a bullet in your brain, throwing your pretty body in a dumpster or burying you in a shallow grave. Thats what happens to whores in this city my darling, they’ll chew up your flesh and spit out your bones. You’ll end up strung out on drugs, used and abused until there’s nothing left but death in your eyes. Until you don’t even care anymore what happens to you. You understand I can’t let that happen to you? I have to protect you, I have to help you see the light.”

His skillful hands were manipulating Akihito’s helpless flesh, the leather caressing and sliding along the length of his smooth shaft as his finger slid in and out of his ass. Akihito panted and writhed, so close to his climax. He couldn’t help feeling vaguely like a cow being milked, the man was almost clinical in his masturbation of his privates and yet Akihito couldn’t help himself. He was drawn like a moth to his dark power.

“I know what you were looking for in that club, I know what you were looking for every time you spread your legs, every time you took a man into the dark back room. You didn’t know what it was you wanted, but I do. I know what you need and I’m going to give it to you.”

Akihito was moaning, his lips parted in pleasure and pain, mindless and unhearing. The man finally took pity on him and shoved the thick end of the leather riding crop into his hole, twisting it around. “Come for me, slut.”

Akihito let out a sob, his eyes streaming, his whole body going rigid as he orgasmed, his ass clutching at the crop embedded deep inside as the man behind him enjoyed the sight of his greedy, red ringed hole twitching helplessly around the crop, pleasured by the very object that had tormented him so ruthlessly. He cupped his gloved hand under Akihito’s cock, milking the cum out of him until there was none left and the boy was wincing and gasping in pain with every squeeze.

“Poor little whore.” The man said in mock sympathy, flicking the end of the crop that protruded from his bottom. Akihito whined in discomfort and he slowly withdrew it with a lewd wet sounding pop as Akihito’s tight ass was forced to release it. The tug on his bruised and swollen asshole was unbearable and he had to grit his teeth against the pain. He stood and came to stand in front of Akihito. The boy was too weak to even lift his head so the man did it for him, laying the crop down and grasping a handful of his soft blond locks. He lifted his head by his hair, stretching his scalp to the point of pain, but not beyond. Akihito looked up at him with bleary, tear-filled eyes. He was so handsome, how could someone so cruel, be so handsome? It wasn’t right. It just wasn’t right. There was a hard, knife-like glint in his eyes as he held out his palm under Akihito’s nose. The black leather was shiny and slick with juices, a puddle of milky cum in the cup of his hand.

“Smell yourself? Nasty boy, you made a mess, leaking your trampy cunt juices all over my best leather gloves. Lick it up like a good little whore and maybe I won’t beat your ass a second time.”

The boy whimpered in fear and slowly lowered his head, flicking his tiny pink tongue out and tentatively lapping at the man’s hand. He grimaced at the taste, repulsed by it but even so, lapping it up like a kitten would cream. He didn’t stop until the man told him he could and laved his tongue all over the soft black leather, leaving it clean and shiny with his spit. The hand in his hair squeezed his scalp in approval, “Good angel, very good.”

The taste of his own cum was sticky and musky in his mouth, but at least it was over. He laid limp as his hands and legs were released from the straps, only to have them tied again with silk scarves. They were tied too tight for Akihito to wiggle loose from, but not so tight as to cut off circulation. The man lifted him easily, holding his small body carefully so as not to touch his sore bottom. Akihito looked up at him in confusion at the gentle way he lifted him. Those glowing golden amber eyes looked back at him calmly. The boy was unable to maintain eye contact and cast his eyes down in shame. He watched as the man carried him into a small bathroom. His ankles were tied together and he whimpered at the idea of being made to sit on the toilet and put his body weight on the bruised skin of his bottom. It was throbbing and felt almost swollen. The man didn’t sit him on it though. He stood Akihito on his bound feet facing the toilet, supporting him around the waist with one strong arm, the other going to his penis and holding it out, aiming it confidently out over the toilet bowl.

“Go to the bathroom, you’ve got long night ahead of you and I can’t have you wetting the bed.”

There was no way. He couldn’t pee like this, his entire body tensed, his cock held in the terrifying stranger’s hand. Akihito’s belly flexed and strained but he couldn’t. He gasped, “I’m sorry, I- I can’t! Not like this, please, just let me sit and maybe I could…”

“Hush. You can’t sit with your ass like that. You won’t be able to sit comfortably for a long, long time. But thats good, whores like you forget their lessons too easy. Now do as I say and take a piss for me like a good boy.”

Akihito sobbed but somehow he was able to do as the man commanded and yellow fluid trickled from his piss-slit. Luckily once the flow started he couldn’t turn it off, his urine flowing out of him in a steady stream. The man wiped his crotch clean with a cold wet nap and held a cup to his mouth, forcing him to drink what was in it or drown. Akihito struggled for a moment until he realized it was just water, soothing his dry throat and rinsing away the musky aftertaste. He drank it thirstily and the man then picked him up again, so easily. It was unnerving, the way the enormous man could haul him around like he was no more than a doll. He laid him on his side on a soft bed, facing away from him. Akihito lay there uncertainly as he heard something uncapped behind him. He cried out in surprise as cold cream was applied to his burning buttocks. Even the softest touch of the man’s fingers hurt on the welts and bruises. The cream soothe him and it wasn’t long until he was sighing in relief as the pain faded into the background, his head sagging on the soft pillow beneath it. The man left him laying on his side. Akihito wanted to roll over and look at him but he was too afraid. He heard measured footsteps and the man walked to the head of the bed and then leaned over again. Akihito could hear metal clanking. His hands lifted Akihito’s head up and then something was placed around his neck. Fear clawed within him as his heart immediately began pounding as though it would burst from his chest before he slowly realized the man was not going to choke him. He felt the bed dip as the man leaned over him. The ties around his wrists and ankles were tugged free and he pulled his knees up to cover his nakedness, pushing himself up with his hands to see where he was. He looked up at the man in black doing his best to cover his nakedness with his hands and legs. The man smirked, his dark hair falling over his brow, “Kind of late for that isn’t it angel?”

The boy blushed in embarrassment, acutely aware of just how belated his modesty was.

“The collar around your neck is attached to a chain in the back. It will allow you to move around most of the room without me having to worry about you trying to get away.”

Akihito looked briefly around the room. It was about the size of a large hotel room. There were no windows and only one door that he could see, which confused him because he knew that door led to the bathroom. The only furniture was the bed he laid on, the table he had been strapped to and the leather bench he had been spanked on. In the far corner was a platform with a gleaming stripper pole.. when he looked closely at it he realized it was a smaller version of the stage at Sion. Mirrors covered the back wall and there was even a short cat walk. The stage was polished wood, and the stipper pole stood in the center of it. He noticed all of that rather vaguely though because the thing that immediately drew his gaze was a enormous display of what he recognized as S&M equipment. Covering the wall in front of him were all kinds of leather straps with buckles and gags and chains and floggers and dozens of other ominous looking toys and contraptions he didn’t know the name of. He whimpered in panic, his blue eyes going wide as he unconsciously cowered back against the headboard.

The man noticed where he was looking and grinned. His voice was low and filthy, “I’m quite proud of my collection. I bought everything with you in mind sweetheart. I knew you would like it. Don’t worry, we’ll have a chance to try each and every piece.”

Akihito shook his head, covering his eyes in horror as he began to tremble again. The golden collar around his neck shifted and the delicate chain clinked with his movements. He was ashamed of himself as he began to beg and plead, “Please, please, I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t dance anymore. I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll get a good job, a nice respectable job and you won’t ever see me again. Please I won’t tell anyone. Please let me go, please..”

The man’s voice was laughing, “Let you go and miss all the fun we’ll have together? I don’t think so.”

His large hands lashed out and grabbed Akihito’s face before he could pull away. He captured those frightened blue eyes easily with his penetrating gaze, "You're mine now, angel," he murmured, running fingers up his neck, ghosting over Akihito’s collar and fisting into his golden hair. His other hand slid around his face, sifting his earlobe through his thumb and fingers before coming to grasp Akihito’s delicate chin. His face drew uncomfortably close, but his grip was too strong for Akihito to flinch away.

"You’re mine and I’m never going to let you go. You've always been mine. The quicker you come to terms with that, the easier your life will be. I’m going to take such good care of you pet, give you everything you want, everything a whore like you needs, but I’m not ever going to let you go."

Akihito closed his swollen eyes and broke into fresh tears, wrenching his face away from the man’s grasp. To his surprise, the large man let him. He stood beside the bed, sliding a small remote out of his pocket and typing in a keycode. Akihito watched in amazement as the wall across from him slid open, a doorway appearing as if out of nowhere. The door seemed to lead out into another bedroom, into someone’s house or apartment. Which meant he wasn’t underground or anything. He might even still be in Tokyo, which meant there would be people around. People who might hear him scream and come and rescue him. His heart pounded with hope...

As if reading his thoughts, the dark haired man smirked down at him, “Scream as much as you want love, but I would save your voice. This is a secret room, no one knows it exists and of course, its completely soundproof. He smirked and walked to the door, flicking off the light. “Sweet dreams Angel, I’ll see you in the morning.... and every morning after that.”

Akihito whimpered in fear as the secret door slid shut and he was engulfed in total darkness and utter silence. Straining his ears, all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beat. Fumbling off the bed, he stumbled into the darkness, feeling his way forward towards the opening the man had disappeared through. The chain stopped him before he was even halfway across the room. He felt like a dog tied up and left by its Master. Akihito fell to his knees and began to cry, left alone with the fear and the shame of the betrayal of his body. Despite his fear, despite the fact he had been kidnapped and spanked and kept against his will… he had practically exploded at the man’s touch. Hot tears wet his cheeks. He curled up in fetal position on the floor, his fingers grazing the metal collar around his neck, the cold chain heavy on his back. He turned his head away from the door and wept, the wracking sobs gradually stopping as the boy fell into a troubled sleep.

-

**To find out more about me and my writing come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
